


A Matter of Trust 信任练习

by a1_kitkat, Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: All C, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, NP, Threesome, 拳交, 黄暴慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：此文黄暴慎入。NP警告，Gangbang警告，拳交、阴茎环延迟射精警告。</p><p>文章简介：第一战背景，小教授被蒙眼轮流享用。这大概是Erik和Charles用于教育几个年轻变种人的，信任练习。<br/>来自这条Prompt:<br/>http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=1538439#t1538439</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust 信任练习

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811110) by [a1_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat). 



> 译者碎碎念：请不要讨厌我。Please。

Erik是大宅里唯一一个注意到酒柜里少了一瓶威士忌的人。他本想去告诉Charles，但随后改变了主意。他能肯定是Alex偷拿了。  
之后，到了晚上，他正准备去图书室里和Charles下一场棋，特意绕了远路经过Alex的房间。他能听到说话声和轻笑声从里面传来，于是他放缓了脚步停了下来，站在微微敞开一条缝的门前。  
  
他从门缝中窥探，看见三个男孩在里面。Alex在床上，手里握着那瓶失踪的威士忌，Cassidy躺在地板上，而Hank坐在窗边的椅子里。Erik看着Alex喝了一口酒，然后递给了Hank。当然他们当中没有一个人达到了饮酒的年龄，但一瓶酒能造成什么麻烦呢？  
“嘘——”Hank咯咯笑着。“我们不想让他们听见。”  
“哈，”Alex大笑。“我敢打赌他们正在图书室里‘下棋’。”他加重了最后两个字，声音里充满讽刺的意味。  
“什么意思？”Cassidy问。Alex再次抓起了酒瓶。  
“谁会关起门来下棋？”Alex发问。  
“也许他们只是想安静地下棋。”Hank打圆场。  
“只是说说……他们玩的把戏并非只有棋。”  
“Alex，”Cassidy抢过了酒瓶。“我们都知道他们在那里干什么……你为什么这么在意？”  
“我想知道什么时候可以轮到我！”Alex不满地嘶了一声。  
Cassidy把满嘴的酒都喷了出来，一边咳嗽一边语无伦次地咕哝着，难以置信地瞪着Alex。  
  
Erik想要走进房间跟这个年轻人对峙，但他待在原地不动，好奇Alex接下来会做什么。  
  
“轮到你？”Cassidy尖声尖气地开口。  
“哦得了吧，”Alex大笑。“别告诉我你从没想过？”  
“我想过，”Hank低声说道，没有望着他们任何一人。  
Erik握紧了拳头。  
  
“你想过？”Alex激动地叫起来。“什么时候？”  
Hank紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他仍然没有直视另外两个男孩。  
“每一次他碰我的时候，”Hank坦白。“Charles就是有种感觉，让我……让我想要……想要……”  
“操他？”  
“拥有他……就在今天早晨，吃早餐的时候他因为什么事而激动不已，到处挥舞着手臂，然后扶上了我的肩膀，我就……我想要……”他不安地吞咽了一下。“想要把他按在桌子上……然后独自享用他！”  
“你这个野兽！”Alex狂笑起来。  
  
“你又如何？”Hank问道。“你想要对他做什么？”  
“我想要摧毁他那副盛气凌人的架势。”Alex坦承。“他到处走来走去，好像他拥有整个地盘一般不可一世。”  
“他的确拥有，”Cassidy尖着嗓子申明。  
“他只是……”Alex继续说着。“他有一种特质……当他训练我的时候……他有一种能力……让我感觉脆弱而赤裸……我心中的一部分想要让他也感受到同样的滋味……我……”他又猛灌了一大口威士忌。“我想要他赤裸着身体，被绑上被蒙上眼睛……脆弱的……然后我想要他恳求我让他释放……恳求我的老二塞进他的屁股里。”  
Hank咽了一口口水。这幅画面令他感到浑身发热。Charles被一丝不挂地绑起来的样子一定美不胜收。  
  
“那你呢？”Alex转向了Cassidy。  
这个更年轻的男孩抬头对着他们露出微笑。  
“我喜欢他的脖子，”Cassidy承认。“我想要看着他吞下我的精液。”  
Alex和Hank都笑成了一团。  
  
Erik依然站在门外。他感到既愤怒，又欲火焚身。他不敢相信这三个男孩谈论Charles的方式。但与此同时他又不禁想象他们想要对他做的那些事，仅仅是想象，就使Erik兴奋得硬了起来。  
他想要直面他们，但却选择了留他们继续乐不可支地开玩笑。这个年长一些的男子急匆匆地下楼往图书室走去。  
原本想要下棋的念头全都消失了。他只想把Charles压倒在沙发上用尽全力地操他。  
  
他在约定的时间赶到了图书室，用力推开了门。Erik走进房间，回身锁上了门。他不想要任何人或是任何事打扰到他们俩。一等门锁好，他就转过身，双眼追寻着他的心灵感应者。  
Charles已经躺在了沙发上，衬衫敞着，双腿大开。Erik的视线随着他的身体流连而下，停留在Charles放在裤子里的手之上。  
  
“Charles，”Erik发出低吼。  
他几大步跨过了房间，急忙把Charles的手从他的裤子里扯出来。  
这个心灵感应者的眼睛睁开了，他用充满欲望的双眼抬头望向Erik。  
“你没等我就开始了，”Erik不满地吸气，低下身子亲吻Charles微翘的双唇。  
  
“我很抱歉，我的朋友，”Charles说道。“我想不起来上一次这么兴奋是什么时候了……我脑海中的画面……我不知道是从哪儿来的……”  
“我想我大概知道，”Erik向他坦白。  
他解开了Charles的裤子，然后将一只手探入其中。  
“Erik，”Charles呻吟出声。  
  
“那些画面，”Erik一边问，一边抚摸着勃起的阴茎。“是关于你的吗？”  
Charles点点头，在Erik套弄他的时候闭上了双眼。  
“你和Hank？你和Alex？你和Sean？”  
“嗯哼。”  
这个心灵感应者开始挺起下身，往Erik的手掌里挺动。  
“你怎么会知道？”Charles问。“那些是你的想象吗？”  
“也许，”Erik承认。“但那是在我听到他们聊天之后。”  
“他们？聊天？”  
  
这感觉真是奇妙，在他帮Charles达到高潮的途中进行这样的一番对话。  
“那三个人在Alex的房间里，谈论着他们各自想要如何拥有你，”Erik吐露。  
“但我是你的，Erik，”Charles呻吟着。  
“你是……除非……当然……”  
  
Charles猛地睁开了眼睛，盯着Erik。  
“什么？你在想……？”Charles结结巴巴地开口。  
“想一想，Charles，”Erik低语。他俯下身子深深地与他接吻。“他们有多么拼命地想要得到你……而且我能看出你被这种想法给刺激得多么兴奋。”  
  
他舔了舔嘴唇，脸红了起来，但并没有否认。  
“我了解你，Charles，”Erik在他的耳边悄声细语。“我了解你是什么样子，你想要什么……你需要什么……我知道在你的体内深藏着一个小荡货，哀求着被我们大家操。”  
Charles发出一道低低的呜咽，再一次挺起了下身。  
“告诉我你想要这个，”Erik气息往Charles的脊椎传递过一阵颤栗。“说出来……告诉我你想要他们在我面前干你，我就会让它发生。”  
“Erik……”Charles呻吟着。他的全身似乎都因为激动而绷紧，他的阴茎在Erik的手中依然硬得不行。“求你！”  
“说出来。”  
“我想要！”  
“Charles。”  
“我想要它，也想要你！”  
  
Charles的眼中噙着泪水，但Erik低头朝他露出了微笑。当Charles仰头看向他的时候，Erik用另一只手抹去了他的眼泪。  
“我爱你，Charles，”Erik低语着，下一秒Charles就在他的手中射了出来。  
  
**  
当Alex不情愿地丢开酒瓶时，Alex，Hank和Cassidy还有点晕乎乎的。他还要省一点以后喝，因为不敢再冒险偷一次。他十分确定Erik已经知道是他干的了。  
金发的男孩正在想借口把另外两个伙伴赶出房间，之前谈论的那些对于Charles的渴望都已经令他性欲勃发，他想要一个人呆着，凭着自己的幻想撸上一发。  
  
Hank和Cassidy刚刚站起身准备离开，突然门砰地一声被撞开了。Erik和Charles似乎正在热火朝天的前戏当中。Charles的腿环在Erik的腰间，Erik把Charles钉在打开的门上，下身用力向上顶着；而两人的双唇沉溺于一阵火热而又激情的深吻当中。  
  
Alex，Hank和Cassidy目瞪口呆地看着他们的两位导师。之前的取笑抛在一边，他们当中可没有任何人曾见过Erik和Charles在牵手之外更出格的举动。Cassidy的下巴都掉到了地板上，而Alex则直愣愣地盯着眼前这对情侣的现场表演。  
  
“Erik，”Hank的嗓音尖锐。“Charles。”  
这对恋人停住了，然后同时转过来望向依然说不出一句话傻瞪着的三个大男孩。  
“哎呀,”Erik佯装惊讶。“这里不是我们的房间。”  
“没错，”Charles附和。“不是。”  
“你们三个要不要我们离开……？”Erik没有把这个问题讲完。  
他们谁都没有出声。没有人动，甚至没有人敢呼吸。  
“来吧，Charles，”Erik扶了扶Charles环在他腰间的双腿。“我们回我的房间继续。”  
  
“不！”Alex叫出声来。“留下。”  
他竟然能够控制住自己的能力真是奇迹。他的心跳差不多有一分钟一千次那么快。他难以相信自己的幸运，Erik和Charles竟然会跌跌撞撞地走进他的房间……尽管一部分的他希望他们能在几分钟之后、Hank和Cassidy离开以后再来就好了。  
  
“你希望我们留下来？”Erik问三个年轻人。  
“是的，”Alex坚持。  
“你们都想看吗？”Erik不怀好意地一笑。Hank和Cassidy只是轻微点了点头，但Alex直视着Erik深邃的目光。  
  
Erik小心翼翼地把Charles放到地上。他把Charles拉到自己身前。这个心灵感应者依然大敞着衬衫，往后依偎在Erik的臂弯里。身后的男人迅速扯掉了他的衬衫，让它落在地板上。他关上门，用能力锁上了门锁，然后将Charles抱紧在胸前。  
一只手逡巡着钻进了Charles的裤子，而另一只手则轻抚着他的乳头。这动作使得心灵感应者呻吟出声，把头后仰，栖息在Erik的颈窝之间。  
  
Erik在房间里的另外三个男人面前把Charles展示出来。Erik用能力拉下了Charles裤子的拉链，然后慢慢地拉低他的裤子，令Charles深吸了一口气、  
Alex，Hank和Sean依然一动不动。他们三个就像是被钉在了地板上，震惊地望着Erik在他们眼皮底下把Charles脱到只剩下内裤。  
  
“你，”Erik直视着Alex的双眼。“你不仅仅想看而已。不是吗？”  
Alex的眼睛因为欲望而发亮。他的目光追随着Erik的双手覆上Charles内裤覆盖着的阴茎。  
“我想要他，”Alex承认。  
“你当然想，”Erik笑了。“而你也想要……不是吗Charles？”  
  
心灵感应者无法开口，只是点了点头。他从未感到如此欲火焚身。他的全身都因为期待而微微颤栗。Charles转过头，把脸在Erik的颈间蹭来蹭去，然后仰起头亲吻了他。  
“我想要这个，”接吻的途中，Charles的声音闯进了Erik的脑海。“你能接受吗？”  
“你想要的就是我想要的，”Erik回答。  
  
Erik将Charles抱了起来，送到床上。他小心地把自己的恋人安放在床单上面，再一次亲吻了他。然后他用双手在Charles的全身四处抚摸。  
然后Erik转过身，望着三个饥渴而兴奋的年轻人。他们全都用激动的目光看着眼前这对情人。  
  
“现在我们要这么做，”Erik的声音充满了情欲，但依然有着不可撼动的威严。“你们每人可以来一次。只有一次！”  
他走回床边，在Charles的唇上落下又一个充满占有欲的吻。随后他把手插进了口袋。  
另外三个年轻的变种人依然死盯着他们。Hank和Cassidy还是说不出话来。  
“还有规则，”Erik再度开口。他的声音里有种没人敢反对的权威。  
“第一条，”Erik继续说下去。  
  
“Hank，”Hank的眼睛睁大了。“你的领带，把它给我。”  
他颤抖的双手好不容易解开领带，递给了Erik。  
“第一条规则，”Erik又说了一遍。“不许偷看。”  
Hank，Alex和Sean直愣愣地看着Erik把领带覆上Charles的双眼，完全遮蔽了他的视线。Alex发出一声赞叹的低吼。  
  
“第二条规则，”Erik把他们每人都看了一眼。“谁都不许弄伤他。”  
他暗示地望向自己从口袋里掏出的那管润滑剂。  
“如果你们当中任何人敢……那么，我告诉你们，我会施加在你们身上的疼痛可是会超乎你们想象。”  
“Erik。”Charles的声音也有着自带的权威。然而在眼罩之后，他无法看到Erik射向房内其他几个大男孩的目光。  
  
“还有最后一条。”Erik开口，Charles看不见他的目光，但能感觉到他的视线聚焦在自己身上。“不许碰你自己，Charles，而且等到我同意了你才能射。”  
“Erik，”他声音里有轻微恳求的意味。“你知道我不能坚持那么久的。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
  
又一次，他们就宛如房间里只有他们两人一般。他们对彼此说话的方式，Erik温柔地抚摸Charles脸颊的姿态……Charles心甘情愿地遵守Erik所要求的一切。  
Hank，Cassidy和Alex都知道他们此刻是多么幸运才拥有这样的机会。  
  
Alex走近一步，与此同时Erik开始缓缓地脱下Charles的内裤。男孩着迷地看着布料被扯下的样子，看着年轻的教授完全赤裸地躺在他们眼前。他的老二和Alex曾遐想过的别无二致……比幻想中的更好。  
他凝视着，手指不耐烦地捏紧。Erik用手抚过了Charles的柱身，把某样东西套了上去。看上去像是某种环。Alex不确定那是什么，也不打算发问。  
  
Erik再度吻了Charles一次，然后从床边离开，走到三个紧张的男人面前。  
“还有一条，”他抑制住呼吸开口。“谁都不许吻他。他的嘴唇是我的。”  
三人都心知肚明地点点头。没人想要打破Erik的规矩。  
“现在，”Erik挑起嘴角。“谁想第一个上？”  
  
  
令所有人都惊讶的是，Cassidy居然第一个举起了手。他的视线从Charles移到Erik身上，又移回去，然后小心翼翼地接近那个年长的男人。但他仍然不敢直视Erik的眼睛，因为Charles开始不耐地呜咽起来。  
“我想要他吸我，”Cassidy低声对Erik说。“你……你说了不能……不能接吻但我……”  
“去，”Erik低吼。  
  
尽管他的双腿依然不由自主地颤抖着，Cassidy还是穿过了房间，爬到了床上停在Charles身前。这个心灵感应者正仰躺着，勃起的阴茎骄傲地立着，双手努力抑制住不去碰自己。  
  
即便是双眼被遮蔽，Charles依然能感觉到房内兴奋的气息。空气中充满了他能感知到的情热，渴望以及来自另外四个男人的性欲。  
这令他激动地扭动起身体，心中明了这种种欲望都是因他而起……正是他令其余四个男人感受到这样的滋味。  
Erik告诉过他不要偷看，他费尽全力遵守。这很令人挫败；不能够看见周围发生的事情。他感到床单轻微下陷，明白终于有人爬上了床，但他依然一动不动。他等待着他们做出第一步举动。  
  
Charles闭上双眼，撑着手肘抬起身来。他把头转来转去，努力地不去使用能力猜测接下来会发生什么。  
终于他感觉到一双手覆上了自己的身体，他被拉成坐姿。他的全身都在微微刺痛。他能确定此刻所有的视线都聚焦在他的身上，并且他仍然是房间内唯一一个裸着身体的人。  
  
似乎是个不成文的约定，除他之外，没有人准备脱光衣服。这给了他们一种大权在握的感觉，让他们明白一丝不挂的Charles有多么脆弱。Cassidy把裤子和内裤往下扯了一点，然后跪坐在Charles面前。  
他们保持这个姿势好一会儿，Charles被蒙着双眼而Sean嘴角露出微笑。这个红发男孩一言不发地伸出胳膊，把双手按在Charles的肩头，把这个心灵感应者的脑袋朝自己的老二上压下去。Charles往前一倾，用手臂撑住了自己，然后抬起了头。他看不见是谁在做这个，但他不在乎。  
他张开嘴想要说些什么但在他开口之前，一根坚硬的肉棒就抵在了他的唇边。他呻吟了一声。然后开始吮吸那鼓胀的肉体。不管是谁的阴茎，都比Erik的要小多了，但尝起来同样让人兴奋。  
  
“自己动Charles，”Erik对他说。  
  
Erik的声音使他浑身一震。这种刺激无与伦比，当听着自己男友的声音的同时吮吸着一根老二。Charles爱极了Erik的声音；他的口音总能令他欲火焚身，不管他说的是什么无关紧要的单词。他爱Erik的声音，也爱口交。一边听着恋人性感的声音一边口交令他自己的阴茎也激动得鼓动起来。  
  
“现在告诉我，Charles，”Erik缓缓开口。“告诉 **我** ，现在是谁在操着你可爱的嘴巴？”  
Charles放松了喉部，努力吞进更多更多。他喜欢炽热坚硬的性器抵在舌面的感觉。在那挺入的动作之中有一种男孩子气的毛躁急切，令Charles不禁感觉到这个老二的主人一定很担心弄痛自己。  
  
“Cassidy，”Charles在Erik的脑海中说出答案，令后者露出了笑容。  
“好孩子，”Erik的回应也只有Charles能够听见，但他仍能感觉到那语气里的骄傲感。  
  
突然口中的阴茎退了出去，Charles张着嘴在空气中喘息。他还没有结束。他需要尝到口中那温热腥咸的液体。  
“拜托？”Charles请求着。  
然后他感觉自己被推倒在床上躺下，有人跨坐在他的上方。他自动张开了双唇，没过几秒那坚硬地渗着前液的阴茎又回到了他的口中。Charles饥渴地感受着失而复得的款待。  
  
Erik转向Hank，朝床边点了点头。Hank睁大了双眼，紧张又期待地舔了舔嘴唇。这位年轻的学者跌跌撞撞地往床那里走去，中途还绊了一跤、好不容易才爬起身走到床边。  
他觉得很有趣，因为大家还在听从着Erik的指挥。这位年长些的男人只是简单地站在那里，双臂交叉在胸前。他像一只猎鹰一般看守着Charles。但这也不代表他不会因为观看别的男人和他情人的床戏而兴奋。  
  
Hank跟随着Sean的引导，把裤子扯到膝盖之后爬上了床。他的手一边颤抖着，一边拿起了Erik要他们一定使用的润滑剂。  
他的心脏在胸腔里怦怦直跳，伸出手去沿着Charles的小腿缓缓向上，抚过他的大腿，然后覆上他的下腹。他的视线从未从Charles充血的性器上移开。  
  
他看不见Charles的脸因为Cassidy依然跨坐在那里。Hank不得不羡慕这个男孩的耐性。他确信自己要是被Charles的嘴唇碰到的那一刻就一定会射出来。  
Hank把自己挤进Charles分开的双腿之间，然后小心翼翼地将他的腿拉得更开。他的手沿着大腿内侧滑到他的后穴入口。然后他缓慢而仔细地抚摸着Charles的洞口，到第三次的时候他将食指探了进去。  
  
这使得教授呻吟出声，并且把Cassidy的老二吸得更紧了。  
Hank不慌不忙。这是他人生中唯一一次机会，能对这位年轻的教授为所欲为，而他想要享受每分每秒。他能感觉到Alex和Erik正在盯着他的一举一动，但这只使得他更想慢慢享用了。他来回抚弄着Charles的臀部，直到令他挺起下身，激动地发出呻吟。  
  
Charles闭上双眼，试图专心于帮Cassidy口交至高潮但Hank的手指往他的全身传递来一阵阵愉悦的浪潮。Hank的手指在他体内感觉比Erik的更细长、感觉不同。等到Hank用润滑剂涂满手指，开始来回插入时，Charles感到自己眼中溢出了生理性快感的泪水。  
这真的发生了。他的手开始往自己的阴茎挪去。  
  
“不，Charles，”Erik出声。Erik的声音里现在不止一点儿兴致高昂的味道了。“不许碰你自己！”  
心灵感应者立刻把手重新放回了床单上。尽管Charles才是那个将要被操的人，但Erik的指令才是最高权威。  
Hank已经把Charles饥渴的屁股准备妥帖了。心灵感应者感觉到自己的腿被抬高了起来，以方便进入。他努力放松自己的身体，此时Erik的声音又在房间里回荡。  
  
“这次，Charles。”Erik开口。“谁将要上你？”  
  
在Charles做出回答之前，Hank就猛地推进了他的身体，整根到底，深深埋了进去。与此同时，Cassidy仰起头在Charles的口中射精了。  
他差点被充盈口腔的滚烫精液呛住，但他还是迫不及待地吮吸着、吞咽着，一直到Cassidy的高潮过去。有种不想结束的感觉。他从不知道被两根老二填满的感觉有这么令人振奋。  
  
Cassidy本可以保持这样的姿势整晚，要不是他看了Erik一眼的话。这个年长的男人露出的严厉神色，足以令他意识到自己该立刻退下。他费尽全身的力气，才不情不愿地把疲软的阴茎从心灵感应者的口中拔出来。他低下身子，轻柔地摸了摸Charles的脸颊作为无言的感谢。  
  
然后他离开了，留Hank独自享用Charles。Cassidy拉好了裤子，缓缓穿过房间走回Alex身边。现在他的机会结束了，能做的只是坐下来看其他人。  
  
嘴巴重获自由之后，Charles开始呜咽呻吟起来。  
“再用力，”Charles恳求。“求你了，Hank？再用力！”  
Erik微笑起来。Charles不需使用能力都能洞察一切。  
“把他翻个身，”Erik指导Hank。  
Hank从教授的体内退了出来，Charles立刻转成趴跪的姿势、  
“膝盖往前靠一点，Charles。”Erik说。  
  
心灵感应者照做了，四肢撑在床单上。Hank再次挺进他的身体里。Charles随着他进入的动作发出呻吟……然后他开始抽插起来。  
  
Hank的动作比Erik要有侵略性许多。这既使Charles激动又令他惊恐。他从没被如此猛力地对待过。Erik尽管喜欢逞能，却是个温柔而热情的爱人。Charles总期望能从他身上得到更多的掠夺，但Erik总是对他柔情无比。  
Hank的抽插十分用力，快速，又猛烈。宛如野兽一般，令Charles想要尖叫出声……出于惊慌以及兴奋。  
  
“Erik，”Charles正在强忍泪水。  
  
“Hank。”Erik的声音既严酷又具有压迫感。  
Hank立即放缓了动作。他依然继续挺动着，但不再带着那般的狂怒。Charles不知道Hank野兽的这一面从何而来，  
再一次抽插的时候，Hank找到了Charles体内特殊的一点，令心灵感应者不由得发出一声尖叫。Erik曾听过这声尖叫无数次了所以并无反应。但Alex和Cassidy都听呆了。  
  
找到Charles的前列腺之后，Hank调整姿势，确保自己每次刺入都能抵到那个点。到第三次之后，Charles终于能够控制住自己一些，把尖叫压抑成低低的声响。每一次抽插都令他想射，但Erik没有允许。  
  
“求你，Erik？”Charles喘息着。“求你了？”  
“还不行，Charles。”Erik微笑。“还没轮到Alex呢。”  
Charles只是呻吟起来。  
“而且Hank也还没有结束。”Erik指出。  
  
年轻的科学家被自己的忍耐力惊到了。尽管Charles在他身下辗转呻吟，他仍然没有高潮。他低头看着Charles，看着他的手抓紧了床单，随着自己的抽插前后晃动着脑袋。  
  
“让他射，Charles。”Erik在Charles的脑中低语。  
“你说过不能作弊，”Charles回答。  
“我想要他快点结束，这样我就能再次独占你了。”  
“别这么没耐心，我的爱人。”  
  
Erik手指只是简单移动，就收紧了Charles性器根部套着的金属环。心灵感应者呻吟着扭动起身子。一秒之后，Hank就尽可能深地抵进了Charles的体内射了出来。他向后仰起头叫出声来，迷失于高潮的愉悦之中。他一边填满Charles一边全身颤栗着。  
他瘫倒在Charles身上，用力喘着气。Erik用手肘戳了戳Sean，让他走上前去帮Hank下床。  
  
就只剩下Alex和Erik了。年长的男人俯视了Alex一眼。他读不出这个年轻人面上的表情。Alex走到他身后，从桌上拿起了某样东西，然后来到了床边。Charles依然在喘息着，眼里满是泪水。他疯狂地想要射精。他已经感受了另外两个男人的高潮，现在他想要自己的。  
他趴在床上，用勃起的性器在Alex的床单上磨蹭。  
  
床垫陷了一下；有人加入了他。他知道一定是Alex。Erik会等到最后再拥有他，等到其他人都轮完之后，独自享受。  
Charles能感到Alex在他身后，于是缓缓地坐起身来。然后Alex用手臂抱住了他，他赤裸的身子紧贴着Alex衣着整齐的身体。他们都是跪坐着，Charles不由自主地觉得Alex摆出这幅姿势是为了方便Erik观看。  
  
他一丝不挂的身体正向着房间内的其他人展示。Alex揉捏着他的乳头，让他愉快地呻吟出声。他几乎能感觉到Alex身上散发出的洋洋得意。Charles闭上眼睛，轻轻潜入了Alex的脑海。在这个年轻人的脑中有着一丝怒意，但Charles没有让他发觉自己在窥视。  
  
Alex盯着Erik，一边用手在Charles的全身来回抚摸。他先是坏笑了一下，然后咬住了心灵感应者的脖颈，在皮肤上留下了一个印记。Erik握紧了拳头，但依然直视着Alex的目光。  
他把Charles的双手拉住，拽到了一起。Erik，Hank和Sean看着Alex用一条绳索绑住了Charles的手腕。  
  
Charles呜咽起来，向后倚进Alex的怀里。年轻人伸手碰了碰Charles坚硬的勃起，使得后者哼唧起来。Alex感到自己的性器兴奋地硬了，于是他把Charles压倒在床单上。金发的大男孩脱掉了裤子，爬到床上，然后伸出一条腿跨过心灵感应者的身体，骑坐在他的身上。  
Erik眯起了眼睛，但一言不发。  
  
Alex抬头看向Erik，露出了笑容。他抓住了Charles的两片臀瓣，用力挤压着。Charles分开的双唇中溢出的低低呻吟直接击中了Alex的下体。他用手握住自己的老二，开始抵在Charles的入口处来回磨蹭。  
  
Hank吞了一口口水，用力咬住下唇压抑住一声惊呼。在他身旁，Cassidy也是一样。Erik像往常一样不为所动。  
房间内所有的眼睛都聚焦在Charles赤裸的屁股和Alex坚硬的阴茎之上。  
他伸手去拿润滑剂，分开了心灵感应者的臀瓣，往他的小洞里倒了一大堆液体。伴着Charles的呻吟，他挤进了三根手指。  
“Alex，”Charles喘息着。他想要挺起屁股，但被他压着不能动弹。  
Alex抬起脸，迎上Erik晦暗的眼神，然后用手指在Charles的体内进进出出。他的身体经过Hank的那一轮之后已经扩张了一些，所以在几次抽插之后，Alex挤进了第四根手指。Charles不禁颤抖起来，从头到脚。  
“Alex，”Charles呜咽着。  
  
金发男孩微笑着，继续用手指操弄着Charles。紧张的几分钟过后，他开始越来越用力地抽插起来。  
“Alex！”Charles喘着粗气。“Alex！”  
大男孩知道自己永远不会忘记这一刻……Charles叫他名字的方式令他下身一阵痉挛。他大着胆子把最后一根手指也推进去，一直深埋到手腕。  
  
Hank一边看一边射在了裤子里。Alex朝着Hank尴尬而发红的脸色爆发出一阵大笑，然后将拳头在心灵感应者的体内推得更深。  
  
“Alex！”Charles尖叫起来。他声音里的痛楚没有被Hank和Sean注意到，但Erik的脸色冷了下来。  
“很痛。”  
Charles的声音只在Alex的脑中响起，但立刻使他僵住了。他闭上双眼，将拳头从教授的身体里退了出去。Alex满眼泪水，立刻从Charles的身上爬起身来。  
  
Hank和Cassidy面面相觑。他们不知道这两人之间发生了什么。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Alex的声音几不可闻。  
Charles挣扎着起身，双手依然被缚着，而眼睛也依旧被领带遮蔽。  
“我很抱歉，”Alex又说了一次。  
  
房间里的气氛改变了。  
  
“Erik，”Charles对着空气开口。男人风一般赶到他的身边，手扶在Charles的颈侧。“眼罩，请拿掉，Erik。”  
Erik伸出手，小心谨慎地除去了他蒙着的领带。年轻的大男孩眨了好几次眼，Erik能看见他的双眼闪着泪光。  
“Charles。”Erik开口，但Charles抬起被缚的双手，用手指抵住了Erik的嘴唇。  
  
“Alex。”Charles转过身子，面对着刚才挪动着身子远离他的年轻人。  
“Alex，拜托？”Charles开口。  
“我很抱歉，Charles，”Alex不敢看他的眼睛。“我真的很抱歉。”  
“你的确应该。”Erik不满地开口。  
“Erik。”Charles此刻的声音充满了权威。“请不要。”  
  
“Alex，没关系的。”Charles在他的脑中说话。  
“我从没想过要……”Alex把脸埋进了双手之中。“我真的很抱歉。”  
“Alex，”他挪近了一点儿，用依然被捆着的双手搭上Alex的肩膀。“Alex没事的……我知道你不是有意的。”  
“我只是想……我想……”  
“我知道……没事的。”  
“不，才不会没事。我弄疼了你，现在Lehnsherr先生要惩罚我了。”  
“不，他不会的。我向你保证，Alex，Erik不会惩罚你的。”  
  
Erik知道这两人一定在说着什么，而他痛恨不知道Charles想法的感觉。他依然坐在床边，于是他伸出手抚上Charles的膝头作为支持和安抚的信号。要不是Charles挡在他和Alex之间的话，他早就一把掐住这个年轻变种人的喉咙了。  
  
“Alex，”Charles继续开口。“在你的体内藏着痛苦。我能感觉到。你……你以为我总是惩罚你，对你太过严厉，但我向你保证并非如此。在你的体内有着愤怒，我们必须控制它。你必须控制自己的能力否则你就会被它吞噬。”  
  
“够了。”Erik的声音比自己预想的还大声。“每个人都出去，现在。”  
“不，”Charles对他说。“谁也不许出去。”  
  
“Charles，他弄伤了你。”Erik对自己的爱人说。  
“Erik，求你，”Charles回答。“Alex吓坏了，我们必须让他知道他没做错什么。”  
“他弄疼了你。”  
“他不是有意的而且他必须明白我依然信任他……明白 **我们** 依然信任他。”  
  
“Alex，”Charles大声开口。  
“我这就走。”Alex回应。  
“不……Alex，拜托？你不能离开。我们还没结束。”  
  
“Erik，”Charles转身望向自己的恋人。“拜托了？”  
男人的目光不为所动。  
“我们必须完成这一切，”Charles只用能力对Erik说。“不要剥夺了它。”  
“如果他再弄痛你——”  
“不会的……我知道不会的，但他吓坏了……他被你可能会对他的惩罚而吓到了。”  
“我应该惩罚他的。”  
“不。你应该把我交给他。”  
  
“Charles？”Erik的声音响亮而饱含怒火。  
“拜托，Erik。”Charles的回应轻柔而充满爱意。“拜托了，为了我。”  
  
Erik把拳头攥紧又放松了好几次。他能看到Charles眼中的恳求，以及全然的信任。这令他坚硬的外表开始缓慢柔和下来。  
Charles往后一退，从Alex身边离开，紧紧贴在了Erik胸前。他抬起眼，直视着Alex不安的眼神、  
  
“现在，拜托，Alex。”Charles分开了双腿。“结束它。”  
Alex转脸看着这个心电感应者。他的阴茎依然挺立着，用充满渴望欲求的眼神望进Alex的视线。  
“Charles，”Alex迟疑不决。他知道自己不值得这一切。  
“操我，Alex……Hank和Sean都轮到过了，但我需要你也完成。”  
  
Alex的视线随着Charles的身体而逡巡。在Charles的眼底有着一种真诚的温柔，令Alex不禁往前移动。但他依然迟疑着。Erik的手臂紧紧地拥住胸前的Charles，而他用着一种难以阅读的表情直盯着Alex。  
  
“我想要你参与其中，”Charles在Erik的脑海中说。而后者低下头来亲吻了Charles的脖子。  
“帮他把我打开，”Charles命令。  
  
“Erik，”Charles说出声来。“现在，……拜托？”  
  
Erik低吼了一声，缓缓地用双手沿着Charles的身躯向下抚摸，滑到了他的双腿之间。然后他抬起并分开了它们。Alex连眼睛都不敢眨，直愣愣地看着Erik为他打开Charles的身体。他用力吞咽了一下，瞪着心灵感应者急切的下体。  
  
“Alex。”Charles恳求着。“求你！”  
年轻的男孩紧张地咬紧了下唇。然后他往前一步，用手抚摸起Charles的腿，另一只手握紧了自己的阴茎。他一边看着Charles的脸，一边深深推进了他的身体。他能看见他眼里的情欲，不得不抑制住喉底的呻吟。  
  
“求你？”Charles乞求着。“拜托了？”  
“Erik，”Charles将头后仰，翘起渴望被亲吻的双唇。年长一些的男人低下身子，将他们的嘴唇融进一个深吻。Charles开启了唇瓣，Erik把舌头探进去攻城略地。他能尝到爱人口中有Cassidy的味道。这既令他恶心，又令他兴奋。  
  
“真棒，”Charles呜咽着。“继续吻我不要停，Erik。”  
Alex的动作比Hank更加用力，但心灵感应者爱这每一秒。  
“是的！”Charles的尖叫并未出声，但房间里的每个男人都能在脑海中听见。“是的！是的！”  
  
Alex以一种稳定的频率抽插着Charles。后者在Erik的怀抱中呻吟扭动着。他仰起头，激动得叫出声来。金发的年轻人微笑起来，发觉自己正在紧盯着Charles颤动的喉结。在Charles的前额有着一层薄汗，Erik把它擦去之后在他的额角印下一吻。  
  
“拜托！”Charles喘息着。“拜托？”  
“拜托什么？”Alex问。  
“Erik，我想要……我必须……”Charles哀求着。  
“还不行，Charles。”Erik微笑着再吻了他一次。  
  
Alex再一次撞进Charles的身体，其根埋入之后射了出来。射精的那一刻Alex和Charles都叫出声来。Charles向后倒进Erik的怀里，气息不稳地喘着粗气。  
Erik一边舌吻着Charles，一边用手覆上爱人的身体，握住了他的性器。  
  
“谢谢你，Alex。”Charles在年轻男孩的脑中开口。  
“谢谢大家，”Charles对房间里的每个人说道。“谢谢你们我的朋友。”  
  
“现在出去。”Erik用能力把门拉得大开。  
“不！”Charles猝然开口。  
“Charles，”Erik只在Charles的脑海中说话，一边把他的身体放平在床垫上。“我是个很有嫉妒心的人，看着他们分享你……这只让我此刻更想独占你。”  
“我明白，我的爱，”Charles无声地回答，用依然被缚着的双手环住Erik的脖颈，把他拉低进一个深吻。“但还没有结束……我还需要射出来。”  
“Charles，这我不想让他们看见。”  
“我想。”  
“你这小变态。”  
  
现在Alex已经加入了Hank和Sean一同站在桌子旁边。三个年轻人不知现在该做什么。按礼节来讲他们应该离开但这是Alex的房间而且他们也没有被正式扫地出门。他们仨依然渴望看到接下来的发展。Erik和Charles谁会赢呢？会是Erik强迫他们出去还是Charle让他们留下来？  
  
“Erik，”Charles倾身向前，跟Erik额头相抵。  
“他们都很怕你……他们觉得你太过冷酷。他们需要看到另一面的你，只让我看过的那一面……Alex，Hank和Sean，他们尊敬你是出于惧怕，但他们必须知道你也是有温柔和爱人的能力。让他们看看你……让他们看看 **我们** ，好吗？”  
  
Erik一句话也没说。他只是抬起胳膊，小心地解开了Charles腕上的绳索。他轻缓地抬起Charles的手，送到唇边亲吻了掌心。然后他抚上了Charles的脸颊，给了他一个又深又悠长的吻。  
Charles在唇齿之间溢出呻吟，闭上双眼沉浸与Erik独特的滋味。Erik吻了他一次又一次，直到终于脱开身，仔细地将他放倒在床铺上，双手沿着他的胸膛缓缓下移。  
  
Charles呜咽着挺起下身。Erik低下身子，用嘴含住了恋人的勃起。在他嘴唇碰到那肿胀肉体的一刻，Charles就开始呻吟着挺动身躯。他紧紧闭上双眼抓住了床单，与此同时Erik终于松开了卡住他阴茎的金属环。  
  
Erik又娴熟地深吸了几次之后，Charles终于射了，精液洒满了Erik的口腔。  
  
当他睁开双眼的时候，他转过脸望向三个瞪大眼睛的年轻人。Alex的眼里充满了狂野的性欲而Cassidy似乎差点泄在裤子里。  
Erik追随着Charles的视线看到了同样的画面。但与此同时，他第一次在他们的眼里看到了别样的…… **仰慕。**  
这时候他才意识到这三个年轻男人将他和Charles看得多么重要……不仅仅是作为他们的导师，而是作为平等的男性。Erik不得不承认Charles是对的。  
Erik低下头，再一次吻了Charles。他的爱人依然因为等待许久的高潮而微微喘着气。Erik扶起了Charles的身体，抬手抚摸着心灵感应者的脸颊，深深地望进他的眼睛。  
“我爱你，Charles，”Erik对他说。“为了你我什么都可以做。”  
“我知道，我的爱人，”Charles回应。  
“但别以为我会袖手旁观任这种事再发生哪怕一次。”  
“我知道，不会了，我的爱。”  
  
“现在，”Erik开口。“轮到我来拥有你了。”  
他把自己的衬衫拉过头顶脱掉丢到一边，又脱掉了鞋子和长裤。然后他将赤裸的身体压倒Charles的上方，完全盖住了自己的恋人。Erik捧起他的脸，温柔地轻啄着他。  
  
Hank和Cassidy开始慢慢地往门口走去，但Alex一动不动。他想要观看Erik再次把Charles标记为自己的，自己一个人的。  
但床上那对裸裎相见的恋人并不急于向观众展示。他们只是拥抱着，交换着温柔的吻，仿佛房间里只有他们二人一般。Alex握紧了双拳，感到既不爽又难熬。他不知道为什么，但他感觉自己需要看到Charles臣服于Erik。  
  
终于，Erik开始移动起来。Charles仰躺着，望着自己爱人的双眼。Erik抬起Charles的双腿，把自己顶在刚好的位置。然后他开始缓缓地挺进心灵感应者的身体，一边低下身子用舌头掠夺着Charles的唇舌。  
  
“就这样，”Charles咕哝着。“就是那里。”  
“感觉棒吗Charles，”Erik低语。  
“很棒，我的爱。”  
没过一会儿这对恋人就建立了稳定而缓慢的节奏。他们的身体如此美丽地律动着，就好像是一场已经进行过无数次的舞蹈。对于正在观看的三个年轻人而言，他们感觉自己像是侵入了什么私人的事情一般。  
  
Hank拧开门锁，第一个走出了房间。Cassidy和Alex也退后了几步想要跟上，但他们都非常好奇Erik能够坚持多久。  
  
“是的，就是那儿，”Charles低吟。  
“那这里怎么样？”Erik喘息着，轻轻地咬着Charles的脖颈。心灵感应者在他的臂弯里轻颤着呜咽。  
  
“赶紧完事吧！”Alex从房间的那头不满地叫起来。  
“耐心是种美德，Alex。”Charles回答。  
  
但Alex不知道的是，尽管Erik拥有着可以操弄Charles一整晚的耐心，他却没有主控权。这种时候Charles的能力显得十分有用了。  
几分钟过去，Erik又吻又舔着Charles的乳头，而Charles猛地拍了一下身上男人的屁股。然而他们俩依然像要做整晚一般地做爱。  
  
Charles自己的性器在两人之间摩擦，变得越来越硬。Erik探出手去握住了他，上下套弄着他的坚挺。  
“为我射出来，Charles，”Erik缓缓开口。  
问题出声的同时，Charles就射了。这一幕使得Sean飞一般地冲出了房间。Alex继续站着不动。  
  
“还没看够吗，Alex？”Charles问他。  
“看得足够了，”Alex回答。“足够知道Erik是一个幸运的男人，能够得到你的心，Charles。”  
“那你为什么还待在这儿？”Erik问。  
“因为这是我的房间！”Alex回答。“而你们在我的床上。”  
“那今晚再去找个房间睡吧，”Erik告诉他。“因为我保证，我们整晚都会在这儿的。”  
  
话音刚落Alex就转身离开了房间，在身后拉上了房门。他径直走向了酒柜，知道自己不管拿多少也不会有人阻止。他没有费神去找Hank或是Sean，他只想一个人和酒静静呆着，徒留自己曾短暂拥有Charles Xavier的回忆。  
  
Erik俯下身子亲吻Charles。  
“所以告诉我，Charles……和你想象的一切相同吗？”  
“更好。我需要这个，Erik……我需要他们感觉能够控制我，哪怕只是一刻。”  
“但为什么？”  
“我希望他们知道，我从不看低他们任何一人……我尊重并喜爱每一个人……我用我的生命和身体来 **信任** 他们。”  
“那我呢？”  
“你，Erik？我用我全部的灵魂来信任。”


End file.
